


Daemonium Musicus

by MysteriaDear2



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Child Abuse, Demons, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28837620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriaDear2/pseuds/MysteriaDear2
Summary: This is my first story I've written.I'm open to feedback and hope y'all like this!Thos is my version of the Pied Piper story.See end for notes.





	Daemonium Musicus

This event took place in the early years of Paradise Village, some time after they split from the Winged Forest.  
The early towns were overrun with rats and mice, mainly due to how dirty and unclean the towns were, and the people were getting sick and tired of them.  
Disease was being spread, food contaminated and unsafe to eat, homes being destroyed and everywhere you look you could see dozens of rats and mice.  
They tried many ways to rid the rats, from poison to traps, to fire, to blocking the rat and mice holes, but nothing seemed to work. Some time later, a musician came walking into the town.  
He was tall, gold and orange eyes, a warm smile, dressed like a merchant with small horns on his head, a gold/tan cape covering his back, and fox traits like a tail, ears, and lower half being of a fox.

He saw the rats and mice running around, getting into the food and homes, and so went to the head church and said "Good day madams and sirs. I see you are overrun with rats and mice, and have seen how horrible things look right now.  
I offer you a deal, I'll get rid of all the rats and mice, leaving your town to be free of the infestation, and in return you pay me 1000 coins." He said with a warm smile.

The church, while very hesitant and suspicious of this man, agreed to the deal and wrote a contract saying they'd uphold their end of the bargain.  
So the man went out into the middle of the town, got out a wooden flute, and started to play a song. Like magic all the rats and mice gathered around, seeming to be hypnotized by the music, swaying back and forth.  
The man walked far out of town, rats and mice following, heading deep within the nearby forest to a cave system, with lots of food for the rats and mice to eat and live, led them inside, and then sealed the entrance shut with a large boulder.  
The man returned and all the townsfolk cheered and were happy that they were freed from the infestation, but when the man asked for his payment, they all laughed and refused, even tearing up the contract.  
The church members saying "Why should we pay you now? The rats and mice are gone, we are free, and therefore have no use for you! Now leave and don't come back." 

The guy was understandably upset, saying "I'll give you three chances to pay me what you own or else I'll find a different way to get it." before leaving, staying in a small camp just outside of town.  
The townsfolk didn't care or bother to listen, but they'd soon come to regret their decision. 

The first chance the guy led a small fluffle of rabbits into town where they devoured all the vegetables, and kept bothering the people.  
The guy said "Give me what you own and I'll make the rabbits leave."  
The town agreed but when he led the rabbits back to the forest, they again refused to give him his payment. 

The second chance the guy led a cloud of bats to the town where they attacked and terrorized the people.  
The guy said "Give me what you own and I'll make the bats leave."  
The people agreed, but like last time refused once the bats were led back to the forest and caves.  
However, some of the children saw what was happening and decided to form a plan.

Last chance the guy led an army of frogs to the town, where they invaded the homes, got into the food, and terrorized the people.  
The guy again said "Give me what you own and I'll make the frogs leave."  
The people agreed, but again refused to pay the guy what they agreed to originally once the frogs were gone.  
This time however, at the end of the day, the children carefully and quietly walked out of the town, to the camp where the guy was staying, and introduced themselves.  
They said "Hello sir, we're sorry for the trouble our parents have caused, so we bring you the money they agreed to pay you, plus extra for all the trouble you went through."  
The guy smiled and thanked the children, saying it was very kind of them to do, but before he could receive what he was promised, the parents and other townsfolk came running up, furious at the children.  
They yelled "How dare you! How dare you- you stupid children! You took our money and were going to give to this- this evil, wicked demon!" 

Some of the townsfolk chased the guy further into the woods, destroying his camp while doing so, while the parents beat, hit, screamed and yelled at the children, furious that they'd dare go behind their backs, gather the money, and pay the guy what he was promised.  
The guy saw what the people did to the children and was enraged. Just before he disappeared into the forest he yelled "You horrible, disgusting people! You scream that I am a demon, wicked and evil, yet refused to even look at yourselves! You had your chance and now you will pay for your actions! Mark my words I will return, and you will regret what you've done!"  
The townsfolk didn't care nor heed the warning, instead dragging the now bloodied, bruised, and crying children back to their homes where they were locked away, and the money taken and locked away within the church.

The guy came back the very next night, this time dressed like a prince, his eyes glowing a burning gold and orange, the cape gone revealing light brown wings, open with glowing orange/red swirl markings on them. He took out his flute and began to play.  
He played a song that made the townsfolk fall into a deep sleep. The children woke up, seeing their parents in the deep sleep, and quietly came outside, hearing the song and happy to see the man was ok.  
The song healed any wounds the children had, some taking the chance to then gather the money the guy was promised and bringing it with them, others grabbing toys, plushies, blankets, food, clothing, and other things.  
They all gathered around the guy, who stopped playing the song, gave a warm smile as he picked up one of the children, and had the rest follow him deep within the forest and towards the mountains, and there, both the man and children all disappeared. 

The townsfolk finally woke up, three days later, seeing all the children gone, their items missing and money stolen.  
They quickly figured out what happened and raced outside, trying desperately to find any traces of the guy and the children, but found nothing.  
The townsfolk were furious, deciding to not take the blame of what happened, instead saying it was all the guys fault for everything they went through, saying and believing they were the victims and did nothing wrong. A new law was made, one that made it legal to chase out or kill any demon or devil that came into the town, and another to ban all demons and devils.  
They never did find the children or saw the guy again, all that remained was a wooden flute, sitting on the steps right outside the church.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> The demon is named Begira^^
> 
> He's 23,000 years old, born a demon, and is 6'5 feet tall.  
> Demon trait is the Red fox, with orange/yellow eyes, fox tail, ears, teeth like a fox mixed with human, and lower half (like a faun) of a fox, with small horns that curve back a bit, and light brown with orange/red swirls wings.  
> He's Indian, Minsexual, is Musicagender, and uses He/Him, They/Them, or Ze/Zim pronouns.
> 
> He's got powers tied to his music, mostly through hypnosis, or able to help calm others easily, lullabies to help people/creatures fall asleep, songs that make plants grow, ones that heal wounds, or even ones that can call animals to him.  
> He's very nice, patient, fatherly, good with kids, kind, respectful, resourceful, trustworthy, hardworking, crafty, calm, and smart.
> 
> Also don't worry about the children, Begira adopted some, and found loving new homes for the rest, all in their new home, a hidden town within the mountain valley ^w^


End file.
